turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:American bison
There is nothing in here to justify the article. The passing references are insufficient. ML4E (talk) 22:35, December 16, 2019 (UTC) :The statement that the species is extinct by 1934 in TL-191 seems pretty sufficient to me.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 04:46, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Except HT reversed himself on that point in TG or IatD. TR (talk) 05:07, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Then this may be one for Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Southern Victory.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 05:13, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Put it there then. We don't need the article. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:25, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::I don't have the information about what was said differently in TG-IatD.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 07:55, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't make this article any less unnecessary. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:30, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::::So in the Southern Victory Series novel The Center Cannot Hold, it mentions that the American Bison was declared officially extinct in 1934. However, both The Grapple and In at the Death contradicted that fact by saying bison were still around? Weird! --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:10, December 18, 2019 (UTC) I picked up a hardcover copy of TCCH from the public library and page 111 does not mention bison. ML4E (talk) 23:59, December 19, 2019 (UTC) :I must have got the volume wrong. It's The Victorious Opposition.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 08:39, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::And in DttE we find out that there are still buffalo in Yellowstone in DttE, pg. 442. TR (talk) 17:42, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, that's nice to hear that bison didn't go extinct in Southern Victory. Critically endangered they might be, but not extinct. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:20, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Maybe they were cloned back into existence? This would seem to be more worthwhile than the random frog species that died out in thr 1980s that got this treatment in OTL. What was the point of that, so it could finally learn who shot JR? Turtle Fan (talk) 00:36, December 21, 2019 (UTC) I Think That We Should Keep the Article IMHO, I think that we should keep the article on the bison. At least it has sources and is more necessary then say, the Moso article I recreated awhile back. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:00, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :I have looked at the references earlier today in books at a SF Reference library so I couldn't borrow the volumes. I was going to delete this article given the puny subject matter but will discuss it further. I have just changed the Yellowstone article to better reflect what was in DttE. The reference in VO was even more limited. Flora dialed a telephone number and reflected that telephone operators would soon be as extinct as the passenger pigeon and bison. :In my opinion, this does not justify the SV sub-section and the "The Green Buffalo" just indicates the obvious. Anyone interested in bison can look them up in Wikipedia which this wiki is not intended to duplicate. This article consists of 1500 characters, mostly copied from Wikipedia and two sentences, one for each sub-section on insignificant references. As TR said earlier, the inconsistency article handles the references to bison being extinct and then a heard in Yellowstone. This article is not needed and should be deleted. ML4E (talk) 23:26, December 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm inclined to agree. If HT had stuck to his guns and left the buffalo completely extinct, that would have been one thing. But since they were save from the brink as in OTL, my response is "yeah, so?" TR (talk) 00:29, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I agree as well. This does not contain useful information. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:40, December 24, 2019 (UTC)